1 way or another, HSM style!
by Mia1986
Summary: This is my first spoof. it's a parody of the christmas song by jesse mccartney with a High school musical theme. Enjoy and please read and review


One way or another-high school musical 3 version by Mia1986

Summary: hello folks! I'm mia1986 and this is my first spoof. because "High School Musical 3: Senior year" opened up in theaters in october I decided to put a High School Musical spin on the Jesse McCartney Christmas song _one way or another_. Since this is my first spoof I had help from my beta reader WildCroconaw-

WildCroconaw: You tricked me into helping you

(Mia1986 sticks out her tongue at WildCroconaw)

WildCroconaw (tries to walk away): uh, I just remembered I have a paper due for my-

Don't you remember the little grass/poison type I borrowed from you (WildCroconaw's eyes go wide as plates). Oh Bloom!

(an oddish appears) Bloom: yes, master?

Sleep powder!

WildCroconaw: You wouldn't (falls asleep as the dust hits her)

Bloom: Who do you want me to torture now (Mia1986 puts a rolled list in Bloom's leaves. Bloom chuckles evilly and leaves)

That was the hard part. Now (tries to lift a snoring WildCroconaw up and fails. Talks between trying even more and failing each time): I ....told ....her... that... she.... needed ...weight.... watchers....but ....she ..wouldn't.... listen! Oh well. Oh Bruce!

(a machamp appears and picks up the snoring author with one arm) Bruce: you needed my assistance?

Mia1986: Thanks, now go meet up with Bloom cause we have some more people to get (evil laugh) including my exes... minus the one who's in oregon.(turns to 'audience') enjoy the parody (evil laugh as she leaves) Happy early thanksgiving

**Over here in regal cinema the sun maybe shining****  
**

**Back in Minesota and in WC's head there is frost on the ground **

**And a cloud in her head  
**

**I can feel the opening day is coming**

**so dancing Wildcats are all around  
**

**In utah the snow is blowing  
**

**Kawaii waves is washing ashore**

**In Miami the tempeture is rising**

**  
But in cape cod its starting to downpour**

**Oh Don't you know that one way or another**

**  
I'll be seeing "HSM 3" on opening day **

**Doesnt matter the screaming and the long lines  
**

**You know that I'll find a way**

**  
And we'll be celebrating all the East High memories we share  
**

**Every major HSM fan will be there**

**I'm 100 percent going to be there too**

**Yeah I promise one way or another  
**

**even if it kills me I'm dragging you too**

**Down in Los angeles the clock is ticking **

**  
In Minnisota girls are staying inside to warm up to Zac,**

**Ooh, googly eyes glued to the TV**

**Getting ready for opening day**

**Cause whatever the change in weather**

Mia1986: Zacky belongs to me

Louise: No, he belongs to me

Nicky: No, you're both wrong! He's mine!

WildCroconaw: uh, actually he belongs to Vanessa Hudgens

(Nicky, Mia1986 and Louise all glare and then punch her in the mouth, nose and cheek)

WildCroconaw: Owwwie. What did I do? What did I do?

Nicky, Mia1986 and Louise: WE CAN DREAM, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**  
He's tuning up the buzzer**

**And rehearsing the lyrics to "Breaking free"**

**Oh Don't you know that one way or another**

**  
I'll be seeing "HSM 3" on opening day **

**Doesnt matter the screaming and the long lines  
**

**You know that I'll find a way**

**  
And we'll be celebrating all the East High memories we share  
**

**Every major HSM fan will be there**

**I'm 100 percent going to be there too**

**Yeah I promise one way or another  
**

**even if it kills me I'm dragging you too**

**I'm coming home for opening day**

**  
Snacks and sodas at the ready**

**I'm going to find a way  
**

**Even if we have to walk there and back**

**Oh Don't you know that one way or another**

**  
I'll be seeing "HSM 3" on opening day **

**Doesnt matter the screaming and the long lines  
**

**You know that I'll find a way**

**And we'll be celebrating all the East High memories we share  
**

**Every major HSM fan will be there**

**I'm 100 percent going to be there too**

**Yeah I promise one way or another  
**

**even if it kills me I'm dragging you too**

**Oh Don't you know that one way or another**

**  
I'll be seeing "HSM 3" on opening day **

**Doesnt matter the screaming and the long lines  
**

**You know that I'll find a way**

**And we'll be celebrating all the East High memories we share  
**

**Every major HSM fan will be there**

**I'm 100 percent going to be there too**

**Yeah I promise one way or another  
**

**even if it kills me I'm dragging you too**

WildCroconaw (off-screen): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
